cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kongamato
The kongamato (Kaonde: "broken boats") is a cryptid reported from the Mwinilunga District, the Mutanda River, and the Bangweulu and Jiundu Swamps of northern , as well as parts of and . Described as a dangerous flying animal with a long, toothy beak and batlike wings, it has been identified by cryptozoologists as a possible living pterosaur, or a species of unknown giant bat. Description in Guide des Animaux Cachés (2009).]] The kongamato was greatly feared and believed to be highly aggressive: it was infamous for capsizing canoes by diving at the water. Sometimes it was even reputed to attack, kill and eat people, and was said to be particularly fond of little fingers, toes, earlobes, and noses. It was said to live in caves near rivers and swamps. On account of its maneating and habit of capsizing boats, the kongamato had a "vile reputation," especially amongst the Kaondé people of the Jiundu Swamps, where it was said to cause death simply by being looked upon. Similar stories are told about a wide range of African cryptids. When crossing rivers, some locals around the Jiundu Swamps would carry amulets which they believed would protect them from kongamatos. Sightings 1897 Chief Kapiji Mpanga Mwandwe told Frank Melland that when Albert Grey, 4th Earl Grey (28 November 1851 – 29 August 1917) visited Rhodesia in 1897, his followers told the chief that Grey had shot a kongamato near Fort Fameson (now Chipata) in North-Eastern Rhodesia (now Zambia). However, as noted by Melland, Kapiji must have "got hold of the wrong end of the story," as Grey never mentioned shooting such an animal. Theories Myth Carl Wiman theorised that the entire tradition of the kongamato is is simply native folklore originating from the locals who assisted in the excavation of the Tendaguru fossil beds in , just before the First World War. However, belief in the kongamato and similar animal seems to predate any palaeontological excavations in Africa. Mistaken identity In the 1950's, there was correspondence in Rhodesian newspapers on the subject of living pterosaurs, and several zoologists, notably Reay Smithers, tried to debunk the idea by suggesting various animals that could explain so-called "living pterosaurs" as mistaken identity.Shuker, Karl P. N. ShukerNature: I THOUGHT I SAW A TERROR SAUR! - DO PREHISTORIC FLYING REPTILES STILL EXIST? karlshuker.blogspot.com The shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) was a popular explanation. The shoebill resembles a large, silvery stork, and has an enormous beak and an intimidating wingspan. When in flight, it retracts its head and neck like a heron, and has often been described as prehistoric-looking. However, shoebills do not have any teeth, and are generally shy birds. In addition, its beak is probably the wrong shape to be able to cause any damage to a person by stabbing. Other suggestions included the saddle-billed stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis), especially for the subject of Colvin's photograph, a tall bird with a long, sharp beak which could easily cause puncturing wounds, but which does not resemble a pterosaur at all. The Southern ground hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri), which has a heavy, curved beak, was also put forward as a candidate. Smithers eventually suggested that the animals were Lord Derby's scaly-tailed squirrels (Anomalurus derbianus) - a small flying animal which does not grow larger than about fifteen inches. Pterosaur When Frank Melland was told about the kongamato, he realised that it sounded very similar the a pterosaur, and when he showed images of various flying animals to the locals, they immediately pointed to the pterosaur, excitedly muttering "kongamato!"Melland, Frank Hulme (1923) In Witchbound Africa Giant bat Cryptozoologists including Loren Coleman theorise that the kongamato may be an undescribed species of giant bat. The olitiau, which is frequently lumped together with the kongamato, is unambiguously bat-like, and was believed to be a bat by eyewitness Ivan T. Sanderson. Freshwater ray One theory whic had been put forwards (most notably by Dale A. Drinnon) to explain the kongamato and similar "flying reptiles" without supposing the survival of the pterosaurs, but also without totally writing off the reptilian features and long tails of the cryptids, is that they may be unknown freshwater stingrays which are able to jump out of the water like marine manta rays (Manta) and some smaller stingrays. This theory has been extensively criticised by researcher of supposed living pterosaurs Jonathan Whitcomb. Drinnon suggested the same explanation for the Welsh "water leaper" llamhigyn y dwr, a theory which was criticised by Shuker, some of whose arguments may also be relevant to the kongamato-ray theory. Flying lizard Similar cryptids The kongamato has been equated with the olitiau by several authors. Heuvelmans writes that "the general appearance, the size, the long jaws bristling with teeth, the habitat by the water's edge, and the panic it causes among the natives all agree". Additionally, the olitiau's habit of diving at people intruding on its territory could explain the kongamato's reputation for capsizing canoes. Further cryptozoological reading Do you think the exists? If so, what do you think the is? Myth, folklore, hoax, or otherwise made-up Mistaken identity Unknown giant bat Living pterosaur *Heuvelmans, Bernard (1995) On The Track Of Unknown Animals Notes and references Category:Cryptids Category:Africa Category:Zambia Category:Zimbabwe Category:Flying reptiles Category:Theory: Mistaken identity stork Category:Theory: New bat species Category:Theory: New ray or skate species Category:Theory: Living fossil - Pterosaur